


It's a Habit

by sharkboyz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bonding, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Late Nights, Laughter, Lowercase, Maybe - Freeform, Short One Shot, Tickling, i think, its cute, really just the boys being soft and renjun being secretly whipped, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkboyz/pseuds/sharkboyz
Summary: Mark and Jeno bond over their shared habit.Renjun is just... helpless.





	It's a Habit

**Author's Note:**

> really short, but... i'm so soft rn.
> 
> not proof read i am very sorry

“this is honestly sad.” jeno sat down next to mark, looking at his nails.

mark glanced over at him, “what?”

jeno sighed, “i can’t stop biting my nails. they’re so ugly, yet--” mark perked up, moving to face him. “you bite your nails too?” 

jeno nodded, and soon, they were just ranting about how annoying it is to bite your nails. “and you don't even realize why you’re doing it!”

“yes, exactly!” jeno nodded, “and then you go bite…”

“and there’s nothing there!”

“that’s the  _ worst.”  _ jeno groaned, leaning back and falling back onto the couch. mark chuckled, “this is sad. we’re sad. oh, also not to mention how weak my nails are now. it’s kinda gross,” he leaned forward, looking at the younger. “you good?”

“i dream… of a reality where we don’t bite our nails, that this habit is non existent,” jeno looked into the distance, hopefulness written on his face. “oh shut up,” mark laughed, poking at the others sides. “wait-- wait stop,” jeno was now laughing, and oh, jeno was ticklish. Perfect.

mark was merciless, there was no end in sight for poor, poor jeno. he almost fell off the couch a few times, luckily, he did not. 

 

mark was a good fifteen seconds into this war with jeno when this happened.

in between laughing, and trying to catch his breath, jeno said “at least-- at least you don't have any nails t-- to poke me with,” mark stopped. false hurt on his face, it truly set him aback. he, mark, was shocked. “that is… the most hurtful thing you ever could’ve said. honestly, i’m sad now.” jeno was cackling, and it was at that moment renjun walked in.

and apparently, he had heard everything, “they say only pretty people can have pretty nails, that explains a lot.” he smiled at the two, who froze.

jeno gaped, “he just called us ugly.” he looked at mark, who was quite shocked. after a few moments, they started laughing again, to which renjun smiled. “that’s cute.” he whispered to himself, walking past the couch and heading towards his room.

 

mark and jeno continued to complain about biting their nails, how their managers get onto them about it, and all the ways they’ve tried to stop.

 

just so you know, they passed out on the couch that night.

 

renjun may have given them a blanket. or two. maybe he gave them both pillows, we don’t know.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @jenogay  
> curious cat: https://curiouscat.me/winwriting
> 
> thank you for reading!!
> 
> i might,, continue this later


End file.
